A Woman's Touch
by JohnandVan
Summary: A moment between Skye and Lorenzo after they disconver they will become parents, and Diego was released from prison. A private moment between two people.


**A Woman's Touch**

One Shot

Skye and Lorenzo Moment

By JohnandVan

Characters belong to GH: I'm just borrowing them

Lorenzo returned to Casa Alcazar after his long evening dealing with the unexpected return of his son and the ramifications, which were just beginning to be felt, and a very uneasy meeting with Manuel Ruiz. His manservant informed him that Skye had not left, but was upstairs in his bedroom. He took a moment and went into his study to steady his thoughts.

He poured a short libation of scotch and sat for a while in front of the fireplace in deep thought. His life was much changed in the space of forty-eight hours, so much joy, tribulation and deep unrest. He had placed in motion the mechanization to free his son, and unfortunately his son had chosen a very dangerous path, one that could place his life and the life of those he cared for in major jeopardy. He was trying to avert danger by placing watchers on Diego to respect his choice but to also ease his concern and to ensure that if trouble found his son he would be made aware.

The name Diego had given him was slowly helping him gather intelligence but the process was too slow. He had checked his computer email earlier in the afternoon and opened the email that notified him of his son's release, and the unfortunate circumstances surrounding the unexpected commutation of his sentencing. Had he not been at the appointment with Skye and later at the Quartermaine's his son's release would not have been a surprise. Then there was Skye. She was just as concerned for Diego as he was, more so. It was her nature. One of her many amazing attributes was her affection for children, his included. He hadn't wanted to worry her, but she could see he was deeply concerned. The fact of the matter was he hated leaving her earlier at the Quartermaine's but Diego was his son and he needed to be there for him, too often he had not and the consequences had become dire. He sipped the last vestige of his scotch, then he got up slowly the weight of the world seemed to bear down upon him, and he placed the glass on his counter for his servants to remove and take care of and then walked slowly to his bedroom.

Upon entering he tried to be quiet, if she were asleep he didn't want to awaken her. This night had been difficult for her also, and he need not have worried. Skye's voice greeted him after he shut the door.

"Lorenzo, you're home." She said softly her voice soothing and melodic with a touch of underlying concern. She sat up and watched him approach the bed slowly.

Lorenzo stopped beside the bed and reached for her hand and entwined it with his, "Sleep you should be, for both you and our child." He told her with a voice filled with concern for her and their child.

Her eyes looked at his face trying to ascertain his mood, and despite his loving smile she saw, he was much troubled, "sit with me, how did it go with Diego?" She inquired. Hoping if he shared she could bear some of his burden.

Lorenzo brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hello, 'He's stubborn like his father quierada. So I'm learning more of him with each passing moment.'

"Well being stubborn is not such a bad thing, but in this instance it is. I take it?"

"Yes, this could get him killed. I've taken precautions, but home he needs to be. I can't watch over him if he insists upon handling this on his own."

"It is more isn't it. No I understand you can't tell me certain things, for my safety, and I believe my peace of mind, your thoughts not mine. You are dealing with more, I see it, and I feel it. What can I do to help?" She asked, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it and bringing it to her cheek in comfort.

Her eyes wandered over him in such love, and care and concern, Lorenzo found his breath caught, she was beautiful, inside and out. It wasn't just that she carried their child, her beauty always touched him tonight he was just more vulnerable, more weary. "I think I should be concerned for you. How did it really go with you and Luke and don't sugar coat it tell me?"

"Sidetracked I will not be, but I told Luke what I needed and what I wanted, and that he was no longer my addiction, I had moved on. Now answer me, what can I do for you?" Her tone was insistent, and filled with concern for him.

"If I told you I just needed to be held, and soothed, could you do that for me? He inquired, enjoying the gentle feel of her skin next to his own as she continued to rub his hand next to her lovely cheek. He saw her nod, and she smiled such a sweet and comforting smile that lit her eyes with fire and warmth.

"I can do that, but you've go to do something for me? She quipped.

"What? If it is in my power I'll do it. Anything."

"Simple. Go take a hot shower, and return to me, and lie down in my arms, so I can hold you and soothe you."

"Skye are you sure, I want you to rest?"

"I'm sure. Now go. We've both had a long day, and in case you haven't noticed I've nothing on under these covers, and I need you to warm me, so hurry. She smiled when she saw again the man she knew so well he had almost a half of smile, he had forgotten briefly his worries, that was a start."

"I'll do it, but no funny business. Holding only. I don't want to hurt the baby." He said and got up and then bent over and kissed her lips lightly, "but yes your suggestion pleases me, and you are sure?"

"Very. Now go." She insisted. Then watched as he headed for the bathroom, she knew the shower would wash some of the weariness away, and when he came into her arms she'd take the rest. It had been hard this night, for her also, but she knew long before she knew that she and Lorenzo could have a chance to have a family that fate had been pulling her to this very complicated and dangerous man, it had. There was a time she could have walked away, but that time had passed.

Even if she hadn't made that promise earlier tonight, she had always been drawn to Lorenzo, and his pull was no longer to be denied. Here she was expecting a child she never thought in all her dreams given up she would have the chance to have, and waiting on a man who time and again had shown her she was first, and was considered important to him. So she waited listening to the sounds she'd get used to over the years of him getting ready for bed, and her waiting for him to come to bed. He came out drying his hair looking a little less weary, and a little more at peace.

Skye pulled back the covers exposing her lovely body to his eyes. Skye watched as he caught his breath taking in every delicious curve, and then her face smiling a welcome he longed to embrace. Lorenzo took off his robe, and dropped it on the chair, and came and took his place in bed with this woman he found that gave him all things he had long been denied. Her arms reached up and pulled him into a kiss, which was tentative and sweet, and seductively inviting, he lost himself in the beauty that was timeless and haunting. Their lips slowly opened as they explored again the sweetness they had both been denied because of circumstance and life. The limbs straining to be closer until he pulled back gasping for air, trying to still his rapidly beating heart, and the hot desire which was building with each stroke of their tongues and lips pressed for pleasure. "Skye no."

"Lorenzo, yes." She reached and pulled his head close to hers, "You're mine, and you need this sweet release, as much as I need to be the one to give it. If you think," she said flicking her tongue seductively across his lips, 'that I'll not have you then you don't know me well. Let go. I can take it, passion, love, pain, and the hurt… I'm here for you as you've always been for me, our child will be fine, just let go." She captured his lips to hers and felt him give way and she sighed. He let it all go in her arms his passion, the pain the joy and later when he rested with his head upon her breast after she soothed his soul, she ran her hands soothingly through his coal black hair until she felt him finally rest, then she drifted off, because she knew that now her man was at rest.

The End


End file.
